The invention relates to a can of a wet-running electric motor, as well as to a pump assembly with a wet-running electric motor and with such a can.
Different types of pump assemblies are known, for example heating circulation pumps and submersible pumps, which are designed as wet-runners, i.e., wherein the rotor runs in the fluid. With these wet-running electric motors a can is provided inside of the stator and seals the rotor space, in which the rotor rotates and which is filled with fluid, to the stator. The cans are often manufactured of metal, in particular stainless steel. This, however, has the disadvantage that the magnetic field between the stator and the rotor is compromised, so that a worsening of the efficiency of the motor occurs. Furthermore, cans of plastic are known with which this problem does not occur. These cans, however, have the disadvantage that small quantities of fluid diffuse through the can into the stator space. For this reason, such cans may not be used, particularly with submersible pumps where there is no possibility whatsoever of leading away the fluid out of the stator space. Until now, with such pumps, cans of metal necessarily had to be applied, which worsen the efficiency of the pump, or the stator had to be molded with a molding mass receiving the fluid or protecting the hidings.